User talk:WildloughRhulain
Hey Matey Hey Wildy, come to skype when you get back, if I am slow at responding, then I am either AFK or playing Far Cry 3 or Dead Island. Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:26, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey, can you come onto Skype as soon as you get on? I Might be slow with responding, so come on skype soon as you get on. Nikolai Banks (talk) 11:21, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wild, can you come to Skype as soon as you get on? I am on skype right now, can you please get on as soon as you get on? Nikolai Banks (talk) 12:31, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey, if you get home early today, think you can manage to get onto skype? Nikolai Banks (talk) 21:53, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok matey, please give prayers to Faith. coyotes were in her garden earlier and they might of harmed one of her and Brooklyn's daughters. Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:30, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey, can you come to skype? I am on skype right now, so if you please, can you please come on skype. Nikolai Banks (talk) 14:01, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Can you come to skype please matey? Or at least come to RWW Chat, just leave Skype to sort itself out, it will be sorted out when who knows when, so don't worry about it. Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:06, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Can you please get on Skype already! Nikolai Banks (talk) 15:06, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wildy, can you please come to skype as soon as you can? That be nice, so please come to skype as soon as you get on Nikolai Banks (talk) 16:38, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Can you please get onto skype! I really wish you would get on skype much early in the mornings. Nikolai Banks (talk) 12:49, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Get on Skype Can you please do me a favor and get on skype right now? I need to talk to you pronto! Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:20, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Wild can you do me a favor and come onto skype? That is if you are on that is? Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:55, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey can you please get onto Skype? I been waiting for you to get on for a while now. So please can you get onto skype? Nikolai Banks (talk) 14:22, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Wild can you PLEASE get onto Skype already? I've been waiting for you to return since last night! Got bored and left and I got on a few hours ago in hopes you be on EARLY today, so please for the last time I am asking you, can you PLEASE get onto SKYPE? Nikolai Banks (talk) 15:54, August 7, 2013 (UTC) You know what, forget it, I'm gonna be AFK for abit, come onto Skype whenever you feel like it :/ Nikolai Banks (talk) 16:51, August 7, 2013 (UTC) You were on Skype, I messaged you and you just left for no reason, can you please get back onto Skype? Nikolai Banks (talk) 14:02, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi matey can you please get onto Wiki Chat and Skype? Been waiting for a while now, s please can you come to Skype? Nikolai Banks (talk) 15:42, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Gotta go now Wild, I see you either tomorrow when you come back from Church, or on Monday. Nikolai Banks (talk) 00:25, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wild can you please come to Skype and come to RWW? We all been waiting for you to come on for a very long time now, so please get on Skype or at least RWW Wiki Chat. Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:21, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey, can you please get onto Skype? Been waiting for a long time now, so please get on skype. Nikolai Banks (talk) 17:39, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey, can you please come onto Skype or RWW? Been waitng for you to come on for the last few hours now. Nikolai Banks (talk) 18:22, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Can you please come onto Skype and Wiki Chat? I beenw aiting for you to get on for a very long time now. Nikolai Banks (talk) 19:26, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Where are you Wild? Been waiting for you to get back onto Skype for a while now, so please get back onto Skype or Wiki Chat. Nikolai Banks (talk) 00:26, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Ahh screw it, guess you are not coming back, oh well I see you either tomorrow after you come back from church, or I see you on Monday, See you whenever. Nikolai Banks (talk) 01:34, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wild, can you get onto RWW please and get onto Skype already, been waiting for you for a long time to come on, so please get on Skype and RWW already. Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:08, October 25, 2013 (UTC)